The Greatest Thing
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Now an alternate scene for 'The Doctor'. The inevitable reunion for Regina and Daniel. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_~"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."~_

* * *

Regina's heart was racing, pounding in her chest as she stepped into the seemingly empty room. However, looking around she had a feeling it was anything but. Even before magic, all those years ago when she was just a young woman she could sense when Daniel was near. Every nerve in her body would tingle and a delightful shiver would run up her spine and she'd turn around and there he'd be, waiting for and smiling at her. She had that same feeling now, the tingling under her skin, the not-so-delightful shiver up her spine...

She closed the door behind her and a gasp escaped her lips as she was met face to face with a man she thought she'd never see again. For what seemed like a very long second, he stared back at her. His blue eyes were so very alive but so very dead and lacking the warmth she associated with her Daniel.

Then in a flash, those dead eyes flickered with hate and rage and he lunged forward, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall. An animal-like growl escaped his throat as he sneered and his large hand wrapped around her throat.

Her mouth flew open, gasping for what little breath she could find under the pressure of his hand and her wide eyes stayed locked on his, no matter how badly the hate in his eyes chilled her to the core.

"Daniel." She chocked out, fully aware that the man chocking her now, even though he wore Daniel's face, was not the man she loved.

His face showed no recognition at the name, his teeth only gritted together and then his lips pressed together tightly, his brow knitting together as his grip around her throat increased.

Although Regina was now finding it even harder to breathe and she could feel the very start of oxygen deprivation eating away at her brain she refused to give up. She may have lost all sense of hope over the years but the one thing she held onto was Daniel and however the situation presented itself she would not give up on him now. And she certainly refused to die at the hands of this hate filled shell of the man she once loved.

As she gasped for breath she knew it was near impossible to speak and she certainly wouldn't be able to get out sentences. Instead she gasped out a few simple words, keeping her eyes focused on his. "Regina...Regina...Daniel...it's...me...Regina."

However hard she tried, how ever many times she repeated those words, there was no reaction from the man who was slowly killing her.

The world around her was beginning to fade and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her muscles were growing weak at the lack of oxygen but she would not give up, she could try one more thing.

With the last bit of strength she could muster and using what magic she could control in this state, she slowly lifted her hands up. It took everything within her to not let them fall back to her sides as she grew weaker and weaker with every passing second but with one last final act of strength and defiance she thrusted her hand out, her palm landing flesh against his chest, directly over his heart. The new, strange heart beat strong and fast against her palm and for a terrifyingly long second, nothing happened.

Then he froze, his grip loosened and a strangled gasp escaped his throat and a moment later he completely released her.

Her eyes fluttered closed only for a second as she drew in a long, deep breath. When she reopened her eyes, she immediately searched for Daniel and found him pressed up against the opposite wall, his hand over his heart, staring at the ground with wide eyes, his brow furrowed in deep concentration, and panting almost as hard as she was.

For a few long seconds the room was filled with nothing but the sound of labored breathing and thick tension. Regina found herself unable to move, her body still weak and now trembling as her body tried to recover from its attack. She stared wide eyed and curious at the man across the way, trying to decide if it was safe enough to stay in the same room as him.

Her eyes widened even further as he suddenly straightened up, his hand lowering to his sides and slowly lifted his head.

Even at their distance she could see the change from the man who previously had her pinned against the wall to the man who stood there now. There was no more hate, no more rage, no more coldness in his stare, instead his bright blue eyes were warm with kindness and dared she hoped...recognition.

He pushed himself off the wall and slowly took a few steps toward her and she tensed every muscle in her body, getting ready to fight him off just incase he attacked her again but there was something, some deep part of her that was telling her that wouldn't be necessary.

And then he froze again, almost halfway across the room, his eyes flickering over her and then he spoke, his voice sweet and melodic, just as she always remembered it, with the warmth, love and comfort only her Daniel could posses, "Regina?"

Regina suddenly found it hard to breathe again but now for a completely different reason. Her worst nightmare had suddenly turned into her only hope. Her muscles relaxed and she slowly pushed herself off the wall, taking a few slow steps toward him, still cautious of the man.

Their eyes locked from across the way and in those beautiful blue eyes she saw nothing but the man she lost so very long ago. A sob like gasp escaped her throat and before she knew it she was in his arms, her arms wound tightly around his neck.

His arms quickly surrounded her, pulling her tighter into the embrace. To her, there was no question whether the man she was pressed up against now was the same one she lost all those years ago, his hold was way too familiar and one that she never could forget and one she longed for every night since. Still, she desired more, not just the warmth of his body, his familiar scent and his overwhelming presence to confirm he was real.

She had many dreams where he came back to life, none of them ever had him chocking her to near death before their inevitable reunion but there was a first time for everything. She needed to know this wasn't just some dream.

"Daniel." Her voice shook as she whispered his name against his ear.

His arms tightened even further around her and she felt his nose brush against her neck and his hair tickle the shell of her ear. His lips left a whisper of a kiss against the skin of her neck, followed by a puff of his hot breath and then his mouth was at her ear. "Regina."

In the last few decades her name has been said with nothing but hate, anger, and scorn. But the way Daniel said her name, the way he always said her name, with such tenderness and such devotion and _love_...it caused a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time start to well up inside her.

Her arms tightened around his neck, clinging to him for one more long moment before reluctantly releasing her hold. Her hands slid down to his chest to stay near to him and to her delight his arms stayed wrapped around her waist, holding them together.

She gazed up into his blue eyes, those captivating blue eyes who stole her soul every time they looked back into hers. There was never so much clarity in her dreams. There were times when she almost thought it was real, could almost feel the warmth of his embrace but it could never be real. But this...this was real.

The warmness in his eyes suddenly melted into concern and still holding her with one arm he lifted his other to gently stroke her cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

Her breath was momentarily stolen by the feel of his gentle touch, his calloused hands softly caressing the soft skin of her cheek.

"Regina?" He pressed in a soft whisper.

She slid back into reality and smiled up at him, leaning into his touch. "No...of course not."

Her answer didn't convince him and he frowned, trailing his fingers down her cheek, along her jaw and down to her neck, his brow twitching as his finger pads traced the beginnings of various bruises...bruises in the shape of his fingers. His eyes widened in horror and his hand retracted quickly as he whispered her name and slowly started to pull away.

"No!" She cried, reaching out for him, grabbing his hand in hers and pulling him back desperately. "It's nothing. Daniel...it's nothing."

"Nothing?" He echoed her words skeptically. "How could you say that...Regina, I...did this to you...I hurt you..."

"Stop." Her voice lowered, the commanding voice she used as her reign as queen and mayor overtaking her tone. However instantly, her face softened and she shook her head, linking her fingers with his. "It doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that you're alive." Her voice cracked despite herself and she scoffed softly, mostly to herself as if the realization of the truth finally hit her. "You're alive..." She whispered and without even being aware, the emotions finally took its toll on her and welled up inside of her until they spilled out of her through a few salty tears.

Instantly, Daniel's hand was back to cradling her face, his thumbs swiping at the tears. "Don't cry, my love."

Regina let out a small, breathy laugh. "Sorry." She swallowed past the lump in her throat, her brow knitting together in puzzlement. "I can't seem to help it."

Their eyes met for the thousandth time it seemed and the longer she stared the longer she could feel a love building up inside of her that was both new and old. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of her lips.

At first when she learned what Dr. Whale had been doing, experimenting on Daniel's body the way he had tried (and failed) those many years ago, she was furious, terrified, even a bit curious and just that bit hopeful. Whatever fears she had about what Daniel might have been if and when he arose again were quelled upon seeing him now. It didn't matter what he was made out of, as long as he was alive.

Daniel smiled in return, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in the way she loved so much. That was one of the first things she noticed about the cute, young stable boy who her parents hired and one of the first things that made her fall in love with him.

Standing there, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, she didn't feel like she was in Storybrooke, she didn't feel like she had lived at least 50 years without him, she didn't feel like the Evil Queen, hell bent on revenge and power...she was just simply Regina, a woman in love, spending time with the one person she desired more than anything.

She let out a soft sigh. "I've missed you." She swallowed again and a few more tears trickled down her cheeks which he was once again quick to wipe away. "So much."

"Oh Regina..." He whispered and leaned forward to press a tender, loving kiss to her forehead. She let out a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering closed at the feel of his lips on her skin.

It was so surreal and she had to keep telling herself that it was truly real. Daniel was alive and here with her and God help anyone who tried to take him from her again.

She leaned forward then, tucking her head in the crook of his neck, feeling the strong beat of his heart against her cheek. She nuzzled her nose against his neck and her lips brushed over his heart as she whispered, "I love you."

She felt him smile against her hair and he gave her a gentle squeeze, his hand trailing up her back to cradle the back of her head. "And I love you."

Those words coming from his mouth, said by his voice as he held her as tenderly as he used to made her realize that everything she had ever done in his absence was all for naught because no matter what she did, there could be nothing in this world or the next or any other that could make her as happy as Daniel did.

She couldn't stand it any longer, all of this time without him, as close as she was to him in that moment, she needed to be closer. She quickly pulled out of his arms and before he even had a chance to react, she grabbed either side of his face and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

She vaguely heard him squeak in surprise but it was barely a second before his arms completely surrounded her and he kissed her back with equal intensity.

The feel of his kiss and the feeling it gave her inside was stronger and greater than any magic she could ever possess.

For the longest time the thought of love made her sick. Seeing people in love, sacrificing themselves for love, doing pretty much anything for love...it fueled that angry fire within her.

But she had forgotten what love was really like. The only man she loved had died and no one truly loved her after that. But he was alive again and now she realized what was so truly magical about love. It was the greatest feeling in the world: loving and being loved in return.

They kissed until they could hardly breathe and they panted heavily, their breaths meeting together in the small gap between them, matching smiles on both of their lips.

Daniel nuzzled his nose against hers and Regina, being unable to resist the man in front of her, brushed her lips over his softly and repeatedly, wondering if she'd ever be able to stop.

It was the sound of distant clattering in the distance that eventually broke their tender reunion.

Regina gasped, her arms still wound around Daniel's neck but turning to look over her own shoulder towards the sound. And that was when she remembered why she was there in the first place and how she got there and how Daniel got there.

With her body still tightly pressed against his she could feel his heart beating soundly and suddenly remembered the man who had put it there, the man who had brought her dead love back to life, the man who claimed Daniel was a monster and who was currently lying incapacitated without an arm.

She swallowed, feeling terror race through her veins. Not because of Daniel, she knew without a doubt that the man she held now would not hurt her. Rather because of Dr. Whale and how he would react to Daniel now.

She turned back to Daniel and met his concerned gaze through the darkness. She slid her hands into his hair and smiled to reassure him but they both knew he knew her better than that.

"Regina...?" His voice was small with the fear he was no doubt feeling. Their reunion had distracted them both but Daniel surely had to remember what he had woken up as and his actions before his true memories returned.

She threw on a brave and determined face, clutching onto him desperately, her lips meeting his ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

She pulled back, met his eyes once more, gave him a curt nod and kissed him square on the mouth to seal her promise. She didn't give him a chance to respond before completely pulling away from him and then grabbing onto his hand and looking around for an escape.

There were no other doors other than the way she had entered and she would not risk going that way even though she doubted Dr. Whale could do much in his state. Daniel's life and safety was worth everything and more and she could and would not take that chance.

Then she spotted the large window and a smirk tugged at her lips and she knew how they'd get out of there. She squeezed his hand and motioned in that direction. "Through the window."

She started to lead him toward the window when he hesitated and she turned back to look at him curiously. Through the dim light in the room she could see the regret and pain and fear in his eyes and she felt her stomach churn at the sight.

She quickly glanced at the doorway, hearing and seeing nothing and deeming they were safe for the time being and she stepped toward him, capturing his face in her hands. "Listen to me. Daniel, you are not a monster."

"Regina..." He whispered in protest and she frowned heavily, cutting him off with a sharp shake of her head.

"No." She snapped. "There is nothing you can say or do that will convince me otherwise." She bit down on her lip softly, her thumbs brushing lightly across his cheek as she leaned in to rest her forehead against his. "Please...Daniel...don't think of yourself like that."

He let out a heavy sigh but nodded and after another long moment she pulled away. "We'll talk about this later."

The corner of his lips turned up in a half smile and he nodded again and her lips twitched in return. Her hand returned to his, their fingers intwining and she continued to lead him toward the window.

Never releasing his hand she tried to push open the window, grunting as the old windows resisted against her. She narrowed her eyes and huffed quietly before taking a step back and swiping her hand through the air, the window flying open and smacking against the wall with a loud clatter.

She smirked in triumph and looked over her shoulder at Daniel who was staring at her in awe and she lifted her brow. "A lot has changed since you've been gone." She said simply.

He pressed his lips together, clearly wanting to know more but also knowing it was not the time or place to discuss it. He cleared his throat and motioned to the window. "Shall we?"

Her smirk increased and with a boost from Daniel she climbed out of the window, hopping to the ground gracefully. Daniel followed soon after her and once they were both outside and on the ground, they once again locked hands, shared a smile and quietly and quickly made their way to Regina's car.

* * *

(to be continued...?)


	2. Chapter 2

**A note: Sorry about the lateness! I was hit by Hurricane Sandy and lost power for four days and finally got it back last night and I worked on this all day today. I hope you all enjoy this and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to be up! And I hope this relieves the pain of 'The Doctor' because as one shipper to another, I will never get over that. **

* * *

As Regina drove through the streets of Storybrooke, she kept stealing glances over to the man beside her. He had proved over and over that he was real but she still had a hard time truly accepting it, wondering if each time she turned her head he'd still be there.

But he was. He was as real as she was and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Daniel sat beside her with his head turned to gaze out the window and she could see the confusion written on every inch of his face. She couldn't even imagine what it was like for him, to have his heart ripped out in the stables of her home, to wake up a monster with no control and to finally end up in a place so unfamiliar, so different to what he as used to. She wished in that moment she could reach over and pull him into an embrace and never let him go, live in a world all their own - not Storybrooke, not the Enchanted Forest, a world where they could just be Regina and Daniel.

"Where are we?" Daniel finally asked as they drove through the center of town.

Regina hesitated to answer.

Once upon a time she thought casting the curse in his name would do justice, spite the people who loved because hers was so cruelly taken away. But looking at him now, remembering his gentle kindness and his warm heart, she knew it would be what he wanted at all.

At her lack of response, Daniel looked over to her, furrowing his brow.

She sighed heavily, knowing she'd have to tell him the truth. "It's called Storybrooke and it's a land very far from ours."

Daniel narrowed his eyes suspiciously and she smiled sadly, knowing he could detect her evasiveness.

However, as much as she knew she had to tell him the truth she didn't want it to be in the car.

"I'll explain everything, I promise." She reached over and grabbed his hand, tingles shooting through her hand and down her spine at the familiar but long lost touch. She gave him a reassuring smile and Daniel, being the man she loved so dearly, accepted her words without suspicion and returned a nod and a warm smile.

The rest of the car ride was was silent, leaving both of them to their thoughts. Regina kept her hand over his despite the difficulty to drive but Daniel hardly knew better and they were both grateful for the feel of each other.

Regina finally pulled into her driveway and Daniel gaped at the large house. "Is this where you live?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes...being mayor has its perks."

Daniel frowned at the unfamiliar term. "Mayor?"

"Oh." She had lived here for so long, using this world's language had become second nature. "A ruler of sorts. I basically run the town."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up and his eyes lit with pride. "You run the town? Regina, that's wonderful!"

She beamed for a moment, reveling in the fact that her Daniel was proud of her. But then her smile turned tight as she remembered what he didn't know. How she had become Queen back home - how she had ruled and how she had become feared and hated by everyone in the land. How now as mayor she was afraid to even walk outside of her house because of what the towns people would do and say and how her life had only been spared because of the mercy of her son and his birth mother.

"Yes." She murmured. "I suppose so."

Before he was given a chance to respond to her less than enthusiastic response, she stepped out of the car. She walked over to his side and opened the door for him, unsure if he knew how to get out himself. He stepped out of the car and once again her breath was stolen by his very presence. She was only inches away from him and she could feel the heat resonating from his body, his eyes bore don into the deepest part of her soul and it took everything within her not to leap into his arms and never let him go.

Regina cleared her throat and shook her head of all those thoughts. Fearing the worst and not wanting to be separated from him, she slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers together.

"This way." She said, motioning towards the front of the house and then led him quietly to the front door. Never releasing Daniel's hand, she dug out her keys and opened the door, smiling up at him before walking into the grand foyer.

She couldn't help the smirk of bemusement that crossed her lips at the look on Daniel's face. Her home back in the Enchanted Forest was nice, her mother's power and magic granted them much, but it was nothing like this. Surely like nothing Daniel had ever seen.

She closed and locked the door behind them, only then releasing Daniel's hand so he could look around freely.

She stood in the center of the room, her arms lightly folded over her chest as she watched Daniel take in every bit of her home.

Daniel eventually came to a small table where she laid out several pictures of Henry along with some of his achievements in school. The first was a picture of Henry when she first adopted him, not even two weeks old and bundled up in a blue blanket tucked in the crook of her arm as she smiled down at him. She remembered that was the first time she truly smiled in a long time. The second was at Christmas, when Henry was a toddler, sitting in front of the christmas tree, his toy cars cast aside, more entranced with the shiny wrapping paper and bows. The third was his first day of kindergarten, which Regina was more than a little worried about because of her son's mind and the fact that none of the other kids would age. The fourth and last was Henry's latest school picture, before he got that book that brought Emma here and broke her curse. But then again, if it wasn't for them, Daniel wouldn't be here and she could never, ever wish that away.

Daniel picked up the last picture of Henry, his brow furrowing in puzzlement and he held it up to her, his eyes questioning. "You have a son?"

Regina smiled, thoughts of Henry and all their happy memories filling her mind. "Yes. Adopted son."

Relief seemed to flood his face as he placed the picture back down and twinge tugged at her heart. Had Daniel thought she found someone?

"His name is Henry."

Daniel lifted his head. "Henry...after your father?"

Regina nodded. "In his memory."

Daniel frowned. "He passed away?"

Regina frowned and swallowed past the lump in her throat, remembering all too well how her father died. "Yes...he died sacrificing himself for me." It was partly the truth and she couldn't bare to tell him what really happened.

"Oh Regina." Daniel whispered and was across the room in an instant, enveloping her in his warm embrace. "I am so sorry."

Regina held onto him, resting her head against his chest, finding comfort in him. She was trying to change herself, forget all she had done and start over and having Henry believe in her was a start but perhaps with Daniel there it would be that much easier.

"It's alright." She whispered, pulling away after a minute and smiling a little. "Its in the past and his memory lives on."

Daniel smiled down at her and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek. She lifted her hand to meet his, once again linking their fingers together and keeping his hand against her cheek for a moment longer, closing her eyes as she just got lost in him.

"Your son is beautiful, Regina." He said quietly, catching her attention and allowing a warmness to flood her. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile instantly rose to her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

There was a hesitance in his eyes as he played with her fingers and finally he asked what was on his mind. "You don't have a husband?"

She almost laughed in reply. She would eventually have to tell him everything, how she married King Leopold and for a while was his wife, but that would come in time.

"No." She shook her head and squeezed his hand for effect. "There has only ever been you." She kissed his knuckles. "You're the only man I will ever love."

"Regina..." He sighed and she frowned at how her answer seemed to displease him rather than please him.

"What?" She countered.

"You've been alone all this time?"

The words reminded her of how lonely she truly was and stung. Instead she shrugged it off with a light lift of her shoulders, "I've had Henry."

"But you haven't had love..."

She bit down on her lip softly and shook her head, grasping onto his hand tighter. "There is no love without you."

He opened his mouth to reply and she cut him off. "Daniel, I could never marry another man willingly for my heart belongs eternally to you, dead or alive."

Daniel let out a resigned sigh and shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You are a stubborn one."

Her lips turned up and her eyes glinted mischievously. "Hmmm, yes and that is why you love me."

"One of the many reasons, yes." He replied with a smile and her heart leapt at the words. God she had forgotten how very charming Daniel could be. It made her realize all the years that had gone by and how much she missed him and how much she actually did forget about him.

She released his hand and wound her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together and shot him a sly grin before bringing her lips to his. It was not even a second before Daniel's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer, and they kissed each other for all they were worth.

The kisses they shared in the Enchanted Forest were different, they were stolen kisses, in the darkness of the stables or in their secret place away from her mother. But here there was no chance of being caught, they were in _her_ home and they had all the time in the world.

A giddy giggle escaped her lips, one much similar to those given by a young girl whose only worry was being late for tea time but sneaking out to meet her love anyway, as Daniel's lips left hers and continued down her neck, smothering feather light kisses along her skin.

She let out a squeak as his teeth grazed her and she pulled away, giving him a warning look, a smirk on her lips. "Daniel, behave yourself!"

His blue eyes were darkened but still shone with love. "I've been dead for a long time, Regina."

As if she had to be reminded. Those words made her forget any form of teasing and she launched herself at him again, her lips crashing against his in a kiss that would make them both forget all the time they lost and just relish in the fact that they were together now.

It seemed like forever that they were wrapped up in each other, arms trailing each other's bodies, lips meeting over and over again until they could hardly breathe.

They finally came to a stop, Regina's head resting against his chest, their arms still around each other and Daniel's head rested atop hers. Both panted heavily and Regina found comfort in the sound of his rapid heart beat, knowing that he was alive and with her now.

They stood like that for minutes on end, trying to catch their breath and happy to be in each other's arms. Regina hummed quietly, closing her eyes as Daniel began to run his fingers through her hair.

And after a minute or so, said what he finally seemed to notice. "You cut your hair."

Regina opened her eyes and realized herself what else was different about her since the last time Daniel had seen her. "Yes." She pulled back slightly, allowing him to still comb through her hair. "It's been this way for a while now. Do you like it?"

Daniel continued to silently run his fingers through her hair, his finger tips playing with the strands of hair that ended just at her shoulder and then he smiled. "I love it. It seems to be more like you. More free."

She beamed back at him. "I couldn't agree more."

He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Then he framed her face with his hands, cupping just under her jaw and she gazed back at him through curious but loving eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked with laughter in her voice.

He smiled back at her. "Admiring you." He answered simply. "I always thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen but now, well I didn't think it was possible, but you have grown even more beautiful."

Like the young girl she once was, a blush rolled up on her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she got a true compliment that had her whole being singing with joy.

"You are far too kind." She muttered. It was quite amazing to her how the Queen she was now could be reduced to the young girl she used to be in Daniel's presence.

"I only speak the truth." His thumb caressed the skin along her jaw. "My Regina, beauty of my heart and mayor of...what did you call this place?"

"Storybrooke." She chuckled though grinned at the words.

"Storybrooke..." He repeated, furrowing his brow. "What an odd name."

It was then that the reality of the situation came crashing down around her. They weren't in their own little world as her mind had led her to believe as he got lost in him. They were in Storybrooke, a land that once had been cursed by her, full of people who still hated her, and Daniel a 'monster' woken from the dead.

She pulled out of his arms then, taking a few steps away from him, having a feeling he wouldn't want to be near her after she confessed. Though she hoped he wouldn't hate her too much.

Daniel frowned at her loss and watched her curiously. "Regina?"

"Daniel..." She began with a sigh. "There is something I need to tell you."

He cocked his head in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's about this land...about Storybrooke and why we are all here."

She sighed again as his eyes begged her to continue and she shut her eyes for a moment, willing up the courage. The best way, she figured, was to just tell him.

"I sent everyone here using a dark curse."

Daniel's brow shot up though his eyes still held confusion.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "It was a dark time in my life...a very dark time and I...felt so hopeless, so lost, so desperate for anything that could make me feel something other than anger."

Daniel's silence was truly starting to unnerve her, what nerve she had left, and she dared a look into his eyes. He didn't look disappointed...yet but still confused and almost sad.

Another, heavier sigh escaped her lips and her arms flew to her sides in frustration. "After you were killed Daniel, I lost my life too! I had no control over anything and when you died, you took my heart with you. My mother of course still wanted me to marry the King and I did. I started to use magic but at first it was only to rid of my mother and it worked, I sent her away, to a land where she'd never be able to reach me again. And then I continued to use it because I wanted..." she swallowed over the lump in her throat, her heart aching at the memory, "I wanted to bring you back. Magic was so powerful and I figured there had to be a way. I found a man who said he could...but he failed." She glanced at the ground, not daring to look in his eyes and feeling tears start to prick at the back of hers. "After that...I lost all hope of ever being happy. I started to learn magic just so I could have some control over my life...as King Leopold's queen, my life belonged to him. But if I had magic..." She paused for a moment, letting her words soak into the air but speaking again before he could say anything. "The King eventually died, giving me full reign of the kingdom...by that time I was so full of hate and anger and revenge..."

"Revenge?" Daniel's voice broke in and she was thankful that she didn't hear any sort of contempt in his voice.

She nodded. "Yes. On Snow White."

"Snow?" Daniel questioned. "...the little girl who you saved off the horse?"

Regina scoffed, remembering how that one event led to the horrible events of her life. "Yes."

She stole a glance towards him and immediately wished she hadn't because the look that Daniel was giving her sunk her heart deep into her stomach.

"Why did you want revenge on her?"

Regina narrowed her eyes for a moment and then realized that Daniel didn't know the truth. "Remember when she saw us kiss that night in the stables? And I ran after her? I made her promise that she wouldn't tell my mother about what she saw. But she did, she told my mother and that's how she found us in the stable just before we were going to run."

"Regina..." Daniel whispered in shock. "Do you blame that little girl for my death?"

Regina huffed. "It's her fault, Daniel! If she hadn't told my mother..."

"If she hadn't told your mother than what...we would have run away, never to be found again? Regina, honestly!" He took a few steps toward her. "Your mother was a very powerful woman, no matter if we had run that night or not, she would have found us and the outcome would be the same."

Regina narrowed her eyes skeptically. "What are you saying? That she would have killed you no matter what?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Daniel...if you believed that why would you agree to run away with me?"

"I wanted to give you hope! Regina, you were so lost and so upset, I just wanted to make you happy. At the time I thought we might have a chance, if we did things right but truthfully, Regina...she was going to find us."

Regina's eyes were narrowed as she glared lightly at him.

"Regina, your mother is the one who killed me. It was your mother's decision and it had nothing to do with little Snow White. Regina..." He sighed, moving towards her, taking her face in his hands gently. "How could you hold this over a little girl's head for so long?"

She swallowed thickly, her glare faltering and melting into sadness as tears glistened in her eyes. "I was so angry..." She shook her head lightly. "I hated my mother and even after I sent her away that feeling didn't go away. I kept feeling like if Snow hadn't told her...I wouldn't have been where I was. I was so miserable, Daniel. I didn't love the king and he didn't love me...I was just there to be a mother to Snow. He gave all his love and attention to her and I was nothing but a shell of a wife at his side." A single tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Is that why you did this? The curse?" He asked softly.

She bit her lip and nodded. "She was so happy...everyone was so happy...everyone except me. I needed to feel happy again and at the time I thought it'd be taking everyone else's happiness away...so I sent them here, separated from their loves, to live without their memory forever."

"Regina..." He whispered and another tear fell down her cheek. There it was, the disappointment in his voice, she had let down the only man who ever truly loved her.

"The curse is broken now." She explained, as if that would help. "Everyone remembers who they are. Everyone is together again."

"Regina..." He sighed, wiping the tear from her cheek and then leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. She gasped softly at the contact, surprised that Daniel would even want to touch her but she grabbed a hold of him and wouldn't let go. "Everyone is together again." He repeated her last words. "Including us."

Another gasp escaped her lips as she tilted her head back, her eyes meeting his. He smiled sadly, using one of his hands to brush the hair away from her face. "I'm right here, Regina and I'm never going to leave you again."

A soft sob bubbled past her lips and she knew there would be no controlling the tears that fell down her cheeks now. After all she had confessed, after everything she did, Daniel still loved her, Daniel still wanted to be with her.

"But you need to let go." He continued and her brow crinkled. "You need to let go of all that anger and hate that I can still see inside you...especially when you talk about Snow." Her eyes twitched at the name and he brushed under her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "Please, Regina. I'm not going to pretend to understand what you have been through or what you have done but I know my Regina is still in there." One of his hands left her face and slid down her jaw, her neck to finally rest over her chest, feeling her heart beat against his palm. "The one with a good heart, the one who forgives."

His other thumb continued to wipe away the occasional tear that fell, his pinky caressing the soft spot behind her ear the way he knew she loved so much. "Forgive Snow Regina...for me."

"Daniel..." She started to whisper in protest.

"You know this wasn't her fault. Regina...please." His deep blue eyes were locked on hers and there was no way she could refuse him when he looked at her like that.

She swallowed and let out a slow breath, giving a slow nod. "I'll try."

That answer seemed to be sufficient enough for him because he smiled genuinely and leaned down to press a long, tender kiss to her forehead. "Thank you." He whispered after he pulled away.

She returned a watery smile and felt him start to pull away. Her eyes widened and she grabbed onto him, not wanting to let him go. He received her silent message and drew her against him, his arms fully enveloping her.

She nuzzled her head against his chest, blinking past the rest of the moisture in her eyes. "You still love me." She whispered and she wasn't sure if it was a question or just a simple acknowledgment of the fact.

She felt him smile against her hair and his arms tightened around her. "There is nothing that could make me stop."

In that moment she didn't know how she lived so long without him and she knew there would be no way she could ever live without him again. She would die before she let anyone take him from her again.

She knew forgiving Snow would not be easy, her mind had not even considered it, not even after discovering the truth of Henry's blood and how she stepped up to protect her from the revolting towns people. It was only Daniel who could get her to reconsider...she loved Daniel with every fiber of her being and if Daniel could let it go...than perhaps she could too.

She didn't want to be that evil queen anymore, she didn't want to be anyone that Daniel would disapprove of. And with his help, she knew she could become the Regina he fell in love with again.

Regina was perfectly content to stay in his arms for the rest of the day, even if they moved to another spot in the house.

She was going to suggest this to Daniel when a knock sounded at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well this is certainly longer than I expected it to be. I was going to continue it even further but that can wait until next chapter. I'll let you enjoy the fluff that this chapter ends with!**_

* * *

Regina sighed heavily, thudding her head against Daniel's chest. The towns people hadn't bothered her for _days..._in fact ever since she got her magic back they've been avoiding her at all costs and they decided to bother her _now. _

She groaned softly, not wanting to leave Daniel's embrace and hoping that if she didn't move the unwanted visitor would just go away.

She stood in silence for a whole minute and every thirty seconds, another round of knocks would sound at her door. Whoever it was was persistent and though most of her wanted them to leave her alone she was curious as to who could want to see her so badly.

And then a chill ran down her spine as she remembered the mangled, bloody body of Dr. Whale she and Daniel had left behind. She didn't think it was possible for a man who was so badly injured to find his way there so quickly but she was so afraid of losing Daniel, the doubt tugged at her mind.

Her whole body tensed and she gripped onto Daniel tighter, protectively even and of course he noticed straight away. "Regina? Who's at the door?"

"I don't know..." She muttered tensely and heaved another sigh before reluctantly pulling away from him. She was touched by the look of worry and concern in his eyes and she gently touched the side of his face. "Whoever it is, I'll take care of it." She leaned in and quickly kissed his lips before gently pushing him out of the foyer. "Just hide here."

"Regina...?" The panic was back in his voice again and it tugged at her heart painfully. She took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"Daniel, I promise everything will be okay." She shot him the best reassuring smile she could, squeezed his hands again, pushed him back a little more so he was safely out of sight and then headed back towards the front door.

She cleared her throat, straightening her clothing and wiping at the tear stains on her cheeks. Whoever was out there would not get the pleasure of seeing her vulnerability.

She let out a breath, threw on a brave face and pulled open the door.

A sigh of relief barely escaped her lips as her eyes fell on none other than the new acting sheriff, David Nolan. Once she was certain they were in no danger, she relaxed and even rolled her eyes at the presence of Snow White's husband. What did he want and was it so important that she had to leave Daniel's side?

"David," She plastered on an obviously fake smile, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

David pressed his lips together for a moment and then sighed, his hand moving down to his side. "He was worried about you."

Regina followed David's motion and found Henry at his side, staring up at her with his wide and concerned brown eyes. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him there at the start and the tension completely left her body at the sight of her son.

"Henry!"

She immediately kneeled down so she was eye level with him, staring back into his eyes. "You were worried about me?"

Henry nodded. "I saw you in town and you were acting strange."

She remembered first seeing Daniel in the road, wondering if it was just one of her many hallucinations of him. She remembered how she immediately rushed to her vault to find his body missing and then rushing to find Dr. Whale...she didn't even take notice to see if anyone was watching her. She felt a small twinge of happiness knowing Henry was.

"Are you okay?" He asked during her silence.

She smiled at him, reaching out to stroke his cheek softly. "Yes dear, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your eyes are red." Henry always was a perceptive little boy and though that was what ultimately led to the breaking of the curse, she loved him all the more for it.

She reached out her arms and pulled him in for a hug and to her immense relief, he returned it, wrapping his arms fully around her. She kissed the side of his head and closed her eyes, trying to remember the last time she received a genuine hug from Henry and knowing it had been way too long.

She suddenly found herself not wanting to let Henry go, at least not at the moment. It wasn't the most opportune time but her heart broke at the thought of having to let him go back with David.

"I'm alright, Henry." She whispered near his ear, holding onto him for a second longer before releasing him but remaining eye level with him. "How about you stay for dinner, hm?"

She slowly looked up at the man beside Henry and her lips twitched in a half smile. "You're welcome to stay as well."

To her surprise, David cast her a small, friendly smile and shook his head. "Thank you but no thank you, I've still got work to do. Henry is welcome to stay though."

She bit back a comment on how she should have the right to decide where Henry goes but she forced it back, knowing starting a war with his grandfather would not get Henry on her good side. Instead she just curtly nodded and turned back to Henry with a wider smile. "How about it Henry?"

Henry smiled back and nodded. "Sounds great, mom!"

She would always get that thrill of joy when Henry would call her that especially after Emma came to town.

"Great." She squeezed his shoulder gently before pushing herself back up to her feet, looking back over to David and looking him in the eye. "Thank you for bringing him here."

David nodded shortly. "He was worried about you, I couldn't deny him that."

Regina let a small, genuine smile cross her lips. To be honest she could always see what Snow had seen in the man and why she had so affectionately named him 'Charming' but she was too blinded by revenge to care. Now things were starting to change and perhaps she could start to like the man.

Regina stepped aside, motioning Henry in and David reached out to affectionately ruffled the boy's hair before Henry walked inside.

"Would seven be a good time to pick him up?" David asked.

Seven would give them enough time to have dinner but also leave her and Daniel alone for the night. Yes, seven was good. "Seven is fine."

"Alright, I'll be back at seven. Henry, behave yourself."

Henry raised his hand to his forehead in a salute to his grandfather and the older man chuckled, saluting back before walking off the front steps.

Regina closed the door behind him and glanced down at her son, who was staring up at her curiously, the worry still in his eyes.

"Were you crying?" He asked seriously and she smiled at his bluntness but also at his concern. She reached over, lightly grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled her against her side lovingly, shifting her hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, I was." She answered honestly and his head snapped up, his brown eyes wide and a question on his lips.

"But I'm alright now, Henry." She continued before he could ask. "And I want you to meet someone very special."

His little brow furrowed in confusion and she chuckled softly in amusement. "Daniel!" She called, looking over to wall in which she hid him behind and Henry followed her line of sight.

It took a moment but soon Daniel appeared in the doorway, looking a little apprehensive and curious and Henry cocked his head at the appearance of the strange man.

Daniel's eyes settled on the little boy next to Regina and his eyes widened as he recognized him from the pictures. The anxiety melted away from his face and was replaced with a warm smile and he took a few steps toward them. "Regina...is this...?"

She nodded with a proud smile. "Daniel, this is Henry, my son."

Daniel's eyes lit up and his smile grew as he kneeled down in front of Henry, holding out his hand. "Hello Henry."

Henry willingly took his hand and gave it a small shake but the question was still written so plainly in his eyes. "Who are you?"

Daniel blinked, quickly glancing to Regina and thinking of how to introduce himself. "I'm ah-"

"He's my fiance." Regina answered for him and met Daniel's eyes and they both broke out into smiles, remembering the status of their relationship.

Henry turned to her, eyes wide with surprise. "Your what?"

Regina kneeled down beside Henry so they were all now at the same height and she wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulders, keeping her eyes fixed on Daniel. "A long time ago Daniel and I were going to be married. We were..." She paused, her throat tightening at the thought of all the years separated by death. "...separated."

Suddenly in seemed to click in Henry's head as realization washed over his eyes. "He's the reason you hate Snow White."

Their conversation of just a few minutes ago rang in her head at his words. Daniel gazed back at her sympathetically, pain still in his eyes for knowing that she blamed little Snow. A small smile tugged at her lips, as she gave a curt nod to Daniel, reassuring him that she remembered their talk and then turned back to Henry, nodding more fervently. "Yes." She just answered simply, not wanting to dive into that with him.

Henry's brow furrowed in confusion. "But...he's dead."

Regina's smile grew and she reached out for Daniel's hand. "And now he's not."

"How?" Henry questioned.

Regina bit her lip softly. She did not feel like explaining to her ten year old son the methods of Dr. Whale's experiments. "How doesn't matter. At least not to me." She looked over at Daniel meaningfully and he smiled in return. "He's alive and that will be all that ever matters."

Daniel gave her hand a squeeze and they shared a loving smile. Henry glanced between them and saw something in his mother that he'd only ever seen a few times before, directed at him: love.

"You really love him." He observed and Regina looked at him, a genuine smile on her lips.

"I love him with all my heart."

Henry's lips twitched slowly into a smile. "He's your true love!"

The phrase that once made her sick now filled her heart with joy and she locked eyes with Daniel, whose blue eyes shone with love. "Yes Henry, he absolutely is."

* * *

When the door swung open at just five minutes after seven, David was met with the sound of laughter floating through the doorway and a radiantly beaming mayor standing at the door. He raised his brow, unable to keep the smirk off his face at the scene before him. He didn't think he ever saw, or thought he would see the sight of a blissfully happy Regina.

Her face only faltered for a second at seeing him, as if his presence reminded her that she had to give Henry up for the night. But still the smile remained on her face and she pulled open the door all the way. "Come in, David."

She didn't give him a time to answer before she walked away from the door, back towards the room where the laughter was coming from. David walked in, closed the door behind him and followed her curiously.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. The expensive looking sitting room was covered with cushions off the couches and chairs and in the middle sat an unfamiliar man sitting with his grandson, unending laughter escaping their lips, grins on their faces and Regina standing near by, watching the two in adoration, an equal grin on her lips.

"What's going on in here?" David asked, a little chuckle in his voice.

Henry looked up at the sound of his voice and he gasped happily at seeing him. "Gramps!" He pulled out of the other man's arms and ran over to him. "We were just having some fun."

"I see that." He smirked as he observed the room. "I'm surprised your mother let you destroy her living room." He glanced at Regina.

She simply shrugged, the smile still on her face. "What is a little mess?"

David laughed softly. "That is true."

Daniel rose to his feet, straightening out his clothing and approaching them with a hesitant but warm smile. He held out his hand for David and the sheriff shook it immediately. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Daniel."

"David...I don't think I've seen you around." David said.

"I haven't exactly been around." Daniel admitted quietly and David's eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity.

"You're new to Storybrooke?"

"In a matter of speaking." Regina broke in quickly, moving possessively to Daniel's side, the smile starting to fade from her lips as she eyed David.

David cocked an eyebrow suspiciously but noticing the look on her face and the way she suddenly wrapped her arm tightly around his and the look of apprehension in Daniel's eyes, he decided it would be a good idea to let it go for now. They were all having a wonderful time and he didn't need to ruin that especially when it seemed he might be starting to lean toward Regina's good side.

David nodded once and put a smile on his lips. "Well welcome to Storybrooke."

Daniel raised his brow and then smiled. "Thank you."

David nodded again and put his hand over Henry's shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

Henry sighed but nodded then quickly ran over to Regina and wrapped his arms around her. Regina looked down at him, surprised and released Daniel to hug him in return. Henry smiled up at her and released her to hug Daniel.

"Bye Mom! Bye Daniel!" He called as he ran back to David.

"Goodbye Henry." They answered in unison and watched until David left with Henry.

Regina let out a sigh, not sure if it was out of relief that David didn't question Daniel or out of resentment that Henry had to leave. Then she felt Daniel's arm come around her and she figured it was both and even though she didn't want Henry to leave, she was grateful to be alone with Daniel.

"Who was that?" Daniel asked.

"Acting sheriff, David Nolan. He's also Snow's husband." Regina answered and his eyes widened.

"Husband?"

Regina nodded with a tight lipped smile. "As I said, you've been gone a long time."

He let out a breath, running his free hand through his hair. "And why did Henry call him 'Gramps'?"

Regina resisted an eye roll...she was still not too pleased with the fact that her son is biologically related to Snow White. "Henry's biological mother is Snow's daughter therefore making him grandpa."

Daniel blinked, his mind obviously reeling from the information and Regina reached out to touch his face. "I'll explain everything in time. You have a lot to catch up on."

He met her eyes and smiled softly, resting his hand over hers and leaning his cheek into her palm. "How long have I been gone exactly?"

Regina swallowed and looked down. "Almost fifty years." She muttered.

"Fifty...fifty years?" He echoed in shock. "How can that be? How can I have been brought back to life like this? How can you still look as beautiful and young as the day I left you?"

Regina smiled slightly at the compliment. "That is very sweet Daniel. I have grown older since that time but this curse I casted...it lasted almost thirty years and in that time not one of us has grown older. That was part of it," She sighed, "That everyone would be stuck forever in a land where time stands still. And as for you, shortly after you died I cast a preservation spell on your body so you wouldn't...so you would remain just as you were."

She noticed the confused and pained look in his eyes and lifted both hands to his face. "I needed you with me Daniel...no matter in what form."

His lips twitched slightly and he tenderly kissed her palm. "I am not angry with you for preserving me. If you hadn't...I wouldn't have been here now. And honestly, it is a much more attractive option."

She let out a half laugh and slipped her arms down and around his neck, resting her head against his chest and his arms came around her.

"I suppose I will understand one day while you casted that curse." He said against her hair and she stiffened in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back comfortingly. "As for now, I just wish to enjoy you."

She let out a sigh and her body relaxed as she nuzzled against him, soaking in his warmth and love.

She stayed in his arms as he led her toward the couch and together they collapsed, right atop the cushion-less couch.

Daniel landed on the springs with a groan, Regina landing on top of him with a shriek. Then they simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Perhaps we should clean up first." Regina suggested in between peels of laughter.

"Yes, I do suppose we should." Daniel answered, still chuckling.

So Regina climbed off of him and they quickly worked to place all the cushions back onto the couch and then they sat back down, Regina cuddling into his side, his arm lovingly thrown over her shoulder.

She hummed in contentment, closing her eyes as she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

"Daniel..."

His lips brushed across her hair as his thumb softly caressed the skin on her arm. "Yes, my love?"

"I'm so happy you're back."

He smiled gently. "As am I, Regina."

They stayed that way for an hour or so more, simply cuddling and making small talk occasionally and eventually she started to notice his heart begin to slow and his breathing become more deep and even, his voice dropping to being thick and husky, one she had once known very well as the voice he used as he fell asleep.

She lifted her head and smiled fondly at the sight of his eyelids drooping, but shaking his head softly to keep himself awake. He smiled at her when he caught her watching him and she leaned in to kiss him softly and then muttered against his lips. "It's been a long day. Let's go to bed."

He was so tired he only nodded in agreement and she rose from the couch and then helped him off, wrapping her arm around him as they headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"I'm afraid I don't have any men's clothes." She admitted as they stepped inside. She released him and walked over to her dresser, shuffling through the drawers and then she gasped as she pulled out a shirt, holding it in her hands.

Daniel walked over to her, his brow furrowing curiously. "What is it?"

She looked over at him, smiling softly as she held up the shirt. "One of yours...it was your favorite because it was my favorite. You wore it every time we had a secret night together...I kept it because...well I couldn't let it go."

She handed it over to him and he took it in his hands and smiling down at it. "I remember this. You said I had never looked so handsome or never felt so warm while wearing it."

"Yes." She whispered in agreement and found tears stinging at her eyes again. As much as she tried to hide it, Daniel caught on and took her into his arms.

"You won't need to rely on a shirt for my memory anymore. I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you."

"I know." She closed her eyes as she leaned against his chest. Then she let out a breath and pulled away, tapping her hands on his chest lightly. "Why don't you change out of these old clothes, hm?"

He smiled at her gently and brushed some of her hair away from her forehead. Then with her guidance went into the bathroom to change.

It was almost ten minutes and Daniel had not come out of the bathroom and Regina felt dread tugging at her heart. She left her room and headed towards the bathroom, her heart racing at the silence from within. She knocked on the door urgently, "Daniel?"

When she didn't get a response she tried the doorknob finding it unlocked and she pushed it open. She was mostly relieved at the sight of him still alive and standing upright but another uncomfortable feeling raced through her veins.

Daniel stood half naked in front of the full mirror just simply staring at his reflection in pure silence and Regina could see exactly why.

Running down the middle of his chest from the base of his neck to his abdomen was a large red scar. She swallowed thickly and walked slowly to his side, looking up at his stoic face hesitantly. "Daniel?"

"What am I, Regina?" He whispered, his voice solid but laced with terror.

"Oh Daniel." She sighed and rushed in front of him to block his view from himself and took his hands. "You're still you."

"I was brought back to life after years and years of being dead. I have someone else's heart inside of me. I..." His jaw quivered and she captured his face in her hands, bringing his eyes down to meet hers sharply.

"Listen to me, Daniel. You are still the same man that I knew, you are still the same man that I love. It doesn't matter to me if you have someone else's heart, all that matters is how you use it. Daniel..." She brushed her thumb across his cheek, looking into his petrified blue eyes.

"I don't want to be a monster, Regina." He whimpered.

"You are not a monster!" She insisted seriously, her fingers moving to lightly grip the back of his head. "You're my Daniel, my stable boy. This scar..." She trailed her hands down, her fingers ever so lightly tracing down the bloody scar. "It is the symbol of your life...it is nothing else."

He let out a shuddering breath as she leaned in and brushed her lips lightly over the top of the scar. "I love it because it is now a part of you, it is the reason you are still here. My love," She swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat as she locked eyes with him, "My Daniel...you are anything but a monster."

He stared down at her for a few silent moments and then a small smile tugged at his lips. He grabbed her by the waist gently and leaned in, meeting her lips in a loving kiss that grew a fire in the pit of her stomach.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?" He murmured against her lips and she smiled in return.

"Yes...but it is always nice to hear it."

"I love you so," He kissed her once, "So.." He kissed her again, "So...so... much. My Regina...how are you so wonderful?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm really not so."

He pulled back from her to look down at her, frowning. "You are. Anyone who tells you otherwise does not know you."

She hummed thoughtfully and leaned in to kiss him. "Oh God have I missed you."

He returned her kiss gently, slipping his arms completely around her and pulling her flesh against him. The heat from his bare chest radiated deep into her and she slid her hands up his chest, making sure to avoid his scar to keep from hurting him and a shudder ripped through his body.

She broke off the kiss reluctantly, cuddling into his warm body for a moment longer and then pulling away from him and grabbing the shirt off the counter and handing it to him.

He smiled at her and slipped it over his head and her heart thudded in her chest at the sight of him and she smirked. "You have never looked so handsome."

He chuckled softly and they walked out together and back to her room.

"Go on and lay down. I have to change and I'll be right there." She said, giving his hand a squeeze and he nodded walking towards the bed. He crawled onto one side and rested his head on the pillow and she smiled fondly before walking out to change.

When she returned she found him curled up and sound asleep, and for once the sight of his motionless body gave her nothing but joy. She walked quietly over to her side of the bed and crawled up next to him, carefully slipping into his arms so as not to wake him and soon, wrapped in the warmth of her lover's embrace, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**There will be a little bit of angst in this chapter but I promise it won't last long! It's just a necessary part of this story! And next chapter will probably bring Dr. Whale!**_

* * *

Regina awoke to the sound of whimpering. Her first instinct was that Henry was having a nightmare, after all she had spent countless nights waking up to him crying out from night terrors in the last ten years. But then she realized it wasn't a child's whimper at all but that of a grown man.

Yesterday's events came crashing down on her like a tidal wave and she sprung up into a seated position only now noticing that the bed beside her was empty.

"Daniel?" She called into the dark room and her questioning earned another, louder whimper from across the room.

Dread filled her and she quickly reached over to flick on the lamp on her nightstand, immediately searching for Daniel in the now lit room.

She found him not too far from the bed, curled up on the floor, his knees pressed to his chest and doubled over.

"Oh my god." She whispered in horror and crawled to the edge of the bed. "Daniel?"

He slowly lifted his head and her heart shattered at the sight of him, his eyes wide with terror and filled to the brim with tears, his face scrunched up in agony. "Help me." He chocked out.

She was immediately flying off the bed and to his side, wrapping her arm around his trembling shoulders. "Daniel, what's wrong?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice steady for his sake.

He cried out, throwing his head back and a few tears trickled down his cheeks and that was when she spotted it. The front of his shirt was stained bright red with blood.

It was like someone had suddenly punched her in the gut and knocked all the breath completely out of her. She couldn't breathe, and the pain and horror completely overwhelmed her.

How could she have been so foolish? How could she have just accepted that Daniel was alive and that it would have no repercussions especially on him. You don't get brought back to life with just a scar to prove it.

Daniel closed his eyes tightly and she could practically hear his teeth grinding together and his knuckles dug harshly into the floor beneath him, a string of agonized cries escaping his throat.

"Regina..." It was the sound of her name, from the pained voice of her lover that finally snapped her back to reality. Her arm tightened around him and she looked down at him anxiously.

His eyes were open again, his jaw quivering as tears continued to cascade helplessly down his cheeks. His breathing was sharp and shallow and he looked so helpless and frightened. "What's happening to me?" He bit out in between whimpers. He cried out again and his head fell onto her shoulder. "Make it stop...please..."

She fought back tears of her own at how hurt he sounded and she brushed the hair off his sweaty forehead and pressed a tender kiss there. "Don't worry...everything will be alright." She kissed his forehead again before carefully moving away from him.

He cried out again and buried his head between his knees and she wanted nothing more than to hold him again but she knew she had to get him help. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and flats and then ran back over to Daniel.

"Daniel." She murmured sympathetically, running her hand comfortingly down his back knowing it would probably do nothing to ease the pain but needing to try. Then she slipped her arms around him, near his waist to avoid the scar and gently tried to ease him up. He always was a lot stronger and bigger than her and no matter how she tried he wouldn't budge, whimpers and cries still emitting from his form.

"Daniel." She kneeled to his side and brushed back his damp hair, pressing her mouth to the side of his head near his ear. She spoke low and soft, her voice taking on the tone she used to soothe Henry when he was upset. "I'm going to help you, Daniel. We're going to make it stop, I promise. You have to help me help you."

He remained still for a few long moments, his low whimpers ceasing but his staggered breathing filling the silence. Then with a low, mournful whine he slowly eased himself into an upright seated position, his eyes closing in a painful wince, a hiss escaping through his clenched teeth.

Regina continued to rub his back soothingly, watching him intently and after about thirty seconds he opened his eyes and turned his head to her, visibly swallowing and nodding his head once.

She forced a small smile to her lips, silently praising him for struggling through his pain and then she slid her arms back around his waist and gave a gentle tug upwards.

Slowly and very carefully Regina helped him to his feet and a loud cry escaped his lips, his head tilted back and his knees wobbled, threatening to bring him back to the floor.

"Daniel." She wrapped her arms securely around his waist and pulled him gently to her side to keep him up as best she could. "Stay with me, Daniel. You can do this."

He let out a shuddering breath with another whimper and his arm shakily moved around her shoulder.

Practically all his weight was now on her small frame but she couldn't care less. She mustered all her strength and slowly they started to move out the door. They had to pause every couple of steps to let Daniel catch his breath and work through his pain.

They came to the stairs and they made it down one or two before he let out a strangled, agonizing cry and grabbed tightly onto the banister, his legs shaking. He shook his head slowly, "I can't." He whispered.

"Daniel," With one arm securely around his waist she moved her free hand to his face, brushing the tears away from his cheeks. Her determined yet worried eyes met his pained ones. "I know you can do this. You're almost there."

He continued to shake his head and it killed her to see him in that much pain. She didn't want to resort to it and she had promised herself and Henry she wouldn't but Daniel meant everything to her and she would do anything it took to make his pain stop.

"It's okay." She whispered to him and she let him go and waved her hand through the air. He gasped as he lifted off the ground, his already wide eyes widening further and she nodded to him encouragingly. She carefully moved down the stairs, her arms outstretched, keeping Daniel suspended in air as she floated him down the stairs.

Once they were safely on solid ground she lowered him back to his feet and slipped her arms back around him and then released her magic hold on him. His body shook as he had to support his own weight again and let out a cry as he leaned against her. He took a few deep, even breaths and then gave her a squeeze, his voice shaking as he whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled sadly. "Of course."

Then again they started to move slowly towards the door and he gasped as she opened the door and the brisk night air hit him. He spotted the couple of steps that led off her doorstep and whimpered and Regina looked at him and she moved to released him when his hand shot out and grabbed hers. He slowly shook his head and in an agonized cry they made it down the few steps.

She shot him a small, proud smile and he returned a small grimace which she assumed was a smile.

They eventually made their way to her car and Regina helped him into the passenger seat before rushing to the drivers seat. She shoved the keys into the ignition and as fast as she could without jerking the car forward, drove off to the hospital.

It was this time more than ever that she thanked God she chose a house in the center of town and the hospital was only several blocks away.

She didn't know how much longer she could stand to listen to the sound of Daniel in pain.

She pulled into the nearest parking spot to the entrance and hopped out of the car, running over to the passenger side door and ripping it open, leaning in to help Daniel out.

His arms wrapped fully around her as she lifted him out and he held onto her as they walked slowly into the Emergency Room. The place was deserted, not many emergencies in a small town in the middle of the night which worked wonderfully in their favor.

The nurse behind the desk looked as if she were about to fall asleep but at the sound of the doors swishing open, she was instantly alert and her eyes widened at seeing the mayor with a bloody, clearly agonized man at her side.

"Oh my god!" She rose out of her seat and she rushed out of her booth and called into the back room. "We need a gurney in here STAT!"

She ran towards them and reached out to help Regina support Daniel. "What happened?"

Regina swallowed thickly. She dreaded this moment however much she knew that it would come. She didn't want to explain what had happened but god knew if it would save Daniel's life she would do it.

"It's his heart." She explained frantically. "He has a new one and it's..." She paused, chocking back a sob. "It's killing him."

Regina could see the horrified question in the woman's eyes but she didn't ask and Regina was more than grateful for that, however knowing that the questions eventually would come.

The gurney came barreling out of the double doors surrounded by three other nurses and Regina reluctantly let Daniel go to let the nurses help him onto it.

"Regina." He whimpered, his voice shooting up an octave in fear as he shakily reached out his hand for her.

She quickly slipped into one of the empty spaces between two of the nurses and grabbed his hand, looking meaningfully into his eyes. "You'll be okay, Daniel." She kissed his hand. "You'll be okay."

"You have to let go, Ms. Mills." One of the nurses beside her instructed cautiously yet professionally strict. "We'll do everything we can."

"You'll do more." Regina bit out and turned her glare on the woman, though she imagined the tears sprinkling her eyes conveyed more of a message.

The nurse nodded and Regina squeezed his hand, his fingers sliding out of hers as they rushed him through the double doors and out of her sight.

She stood there in silence, watching where he'd disappeared and then finally a sob broke past her lips and she covered her mouth, though no one was around to hear it and collapsed in tears into a near by chair.

* * *

The hours ticked by like days. Regina lost count of how long she was sitting in that chair.

The tears and sobs stopped hours ago and now she was just numb, sitting and staring in silence at the tiled floor.

She'd been in that position before. It was when Henry was just over a year old and he became so sick, his fever was record high and he was struggling to breath and she rushed him to the hospital and despite her demands they made her wait in the waiting room for just over an hour until they let her in to see her baby.

And then there was the dreaded time just a few short weeks ago when Henry fell under the sleeping curse. She didn't have to do any waiting in the waiting room but watching him, lying there unconscious and knowing she had put him there was just as bad.

But somehow, this was worse than either of those times. She hadn't even had Daniel back for a whole day before the universe tried to take him away from her again.

At first she felt sick, whether it was from all the crying she was doing or the worry that consumed her as she thought of Daniel fighting for his life in the hands of strangers she wasn't sure.

Then it was just numb. She got lost in her own thoughts, her memories of Daniel, those of long ago and those of just yesterday when he was safe in her arms.

A few people had come and gone, including the nurse that she originally talked to but no one bothered the distressed mayor.

Although she was mostly unaware of her surroundings, in her peripheral vision and the far corner of her conscious mind she could see the bright yellow of the sun beginning to rise.

It was then that she got a clue of the time and it was then that the double doors opened and one of the doctors, not Dr. Whale though she hardly expected that, came walking through, his eyes scanning the empty room for her.

"Mayor Mills?"

At the sound of her name she whipped her head up and snapped back to reality. She quickly rose to her feet and approached the doctor, her eyes full of both hope and fear.

"How is he?" She demanded.

The two seconds that it took for the doctor to reply were the longest two seconds of her life but finally he smiled. "He is doing well."

A flood of relief rushed through her, relaxing her entire body and all the fear, all the worry that was leaving a weight on her shoulders disappeared. "I want to see him."

He nodded and pushed open the doors, leading the way to Daniel's room.

"It was a very interesting case." He said and Regina felt her body tense again, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked to him.

"Whoever initially performed the surgery on him knew what they were doing but also appeared to be doing it quickly and in any procedure that involves the heart, taking your time is the key." He explained.

Regina ground her teeth together. Most of her wanted to hate Dr. Whale for leaving Daniel like that but how could she hate him when he brought Daniel back to life in the first place?

"Thankfully, my team and I were able to correct the mistakes and his body seems to responding well to the treatment and medication I put him on."

Regina wasn't sure who this man was, probably some medical man of the town who had got caught up in the curse, but he was awake now and knew of what she had done and yet still treated her as if she was just another friend of his patient. She couldn't help but let a small but genuine smile cross her lips as she turned to look at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back and gave a curt nod. "I am only doing my job, ma'am."

Regina frowned as they entered the 'Intensive Care Unit' and the doctor led her to a secluded room much similar to the one David had been kept in all twenty eight years of the curse.

Her heart stuttered in her chest as she spotted Daniel through the glass, secured in the blankets no doubt to keep him warm, with wires and flashing, beeping machines surrounding him. His face was deathly pale, his eyes closed and his body still, the only proof of his life being the heart monitor off to the side and the slight rise and fall of his chest under the blankets.

Just hours ago she was watching him sleep peacefully, happily in her bed, curled up like nothing was wrong. And at the time, nothing was wrong. And now he was there, looking just as dead as she'd known him to be for decades.

"Mayor Mills?" The doctor called and she slowly turned her head to see him in the open doorway, holding it open for her.

She swallowed and her lips very slightly twitched upward in a silent thanks and she moved into the room slowly.

Before she knew it she was at his side, pulling up a chair next to his bed. Both his hands were tucked under his blankets and although she longed to touch him she knew she should probably leave it that way for his safety.

"If all goes well he should wake up sometime today." The doctor said and once again she thanked him never taking her eyes off of Daniel.

She sat in the chair for hours, only getting up when she couldn't take it anymore and walked across to the other side of the room. She stood near the window which looked over the central part of town and she balanced looking between the town and Daniel making sure he was alive and breathing.

It was around noon when her hunger got the better of her and although she dreaded leaving Daniel for fear that when she returned he'd be gone, her growling stomach was telling her otherwise.

So with a tender kiss to his forehead and a promise to return in a few minutes she left the room and went to find something to eat. The hospital food did not appeal to her and so she settled on granola bars from the vending machine and a cup of coffee.

To her immense relief (and slight disappointment) she returned to find Daniel exactly how she'd left him.

She sat in the chair and started to nibble at the granola bars.

Once she was done eating, she set aside the mostly drunken coffee on the table beside her and leaned back against the chair with a sigh.

After a little while of silence she started to talk to him. She told him about all her fear over the last few hours, she told him about her life as King Leopold's wife, she told him about her life as the Evil Queen, she told him more about the curse, she told him about Henry's life as a baby, she told him about Emma and life in Storybrooke. She knew he wouldn't be able to hear any of it but telling him, saying it out loud, made her feel better and perhaps she could be more brave to tell him when he was actually conscious.

It was just around sunset when Regina began to feel the stress of the day and her lack of sleep eating away at her. The coffee had long since left her system and her eyelids felt heavy as she fought to keep them awake.

Eventually she figured it wouldn't hurt to rest for a couple of minutes and she rested her head against Daniel's mattress, using her arms as her pillow. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she had to be sleeping for only a few minutes when she was awoken by movement beneath her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head, her eyes widening as she looked at Daniel. His lips twitched and his eyes fluttered and soon they opened to reveal slightly dazed blue eyes.

"Daniel." She whispered in relief and leaned in closer, extending her hand to rest gently on his cheek.

He blinked a few times and then turned his head slowly to her, blinking a few more times as his eyes fixed on hers.

And then his eyes flooded with recognition. "Regina." He whispered. His voice was thick and raspy but she was too happy to see him alive to even care.

She flashed him a smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

Daniel furrowed his brow and shifted around on the mattress, grunting a little bit. "A bit uncomfortable."

"No pain?" She asked hopefully.

His brow shot up as if he just realized that he wasn't in any pain. "No...not really."

"That's wonderful." She grinned and he smiled tiredly back at her.

He grunted again as he shifted, removing his arms out from under the blankets and propping himself more into a seated position, hissing through his teeth. "Alright." He huffed. "Maybe a bit of pain."

He looked up and saw the worried look in her eyes and he shook his head. "It's not bad." He continued. "Nothing compared to what it was."

The worry vanished from her eyes and she visibly relaxed, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. He hummed contentedly and closed his eyes for a few seconds, leaning into her touch. "I've forgotten how much I love when you do that."

A low chuckle rumbled through her and his lips turned upward.

She first discovered that so called soft spot during one of their many late night outings. It was early in their relationship and her mother hadn't had an inkling of what was going on and it was easy for Regina to sneak out to see him. Daniel took her to one of his favorite places, a beautiful clearing not too far from her home where every star was crystal clear against a black sky.

Daniel had spread out a blanket in the grass and Regina, the shy, young girl blushed as she curled into his arms. After a few minutes he encouraged her to lay down, explaining that the view was extraordinary from that perspective.

He released his hold on her and fell onto his back and she giggled as she looked down at him. He flashed a heart warming smile up at her and she couldn't resist any longer, she fell onto her back beside him, curling up to his side.

He told her stories that his ancestors had told him about the stars and she listened to every word intently, the sound of his voice soothing her.

The couple laid there for almost an hour, talking and telling stories and laughing. A cold breeze started to whip through the air and she shivered, curling in more against Daniel's warm body, turning onto her side and propping herself up on her elbow to stare down at him.

He gazed back up at her, his eyes shining with love and affection in the starlight. She smiled lovingly and with her free hand reached out to brush a lock of brown hair that had fallen across his forehead.

As her fingers brushed across his scalp, his eyelids fluttered closed and he hummed, his head curling into her hand. Tickled by his reaction, Regina repeated the action, running her fingers from the top of his forehead to the back of his head and again, another satisfied hum escaped his throat. And so it became a habit of theirs, whenever they were alone and relaxed, she'd run her fingers through his hair and he'd return the favor by lavishing her with sweet kisses which she certainly didn't mind.

They had come a long way since then and Regina was not the innocent, young woman in that field but in these sweet moments she pretended she could be.

"What's wrong with me?" Daniel asked suddenly, pulling her out of her memories.

"Oh Daniel." She returned her hand to cup his cheek and shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with you."

He smiled slightly, letting out a small huff. "If that were true I wouldn't be here. Regina, please, don't lie to me. I want to know. I...I _need_ to know."

Regina sighed and dropped her hand, reaching for his. "I don't know all of it. I do know that the man who brought you back did it in a hurry when it was supposed to be done carefully. The doctors here re-stitched you and fixed whatever the problem was."

"You don't know what it was?"

"I'm not sure even he knows. He said that you were an 'interesting case'. But whatever he did, he fixed you and you're alive and you're...you're alright."

He let out a sigh and nodded in acceptance. She let a small smile cross her lips and she squeezed his hand out of comfort.

After a minute he slipped his hand out of hers and brought it to her face with a frown. "You look exhausted."

She shook her head with a small scoff. "I'm fine."

He caressed his thumb underneath her eye and she kissed his palm softly. With some effort he moved himself over on the bed and patted the empty space beside him.

Her brow lifted and she shook her head. "Oh no. Daniel, I couldn't."

"Please." He cast a pleading look at her, his blue eyes round and wide and she sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist that look.

She slid off her shoes and climbed gently onto the bed next to him. "I'm pretty sure this is against hospital policy."

He huffed and slipped his arm around her pulling her lightly against him and he spoke the words they both were thinking. "I don't truly care."

She laughed quietly and very carefully rested her head against his shoulder. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face and then his hand came to rest over her arm, holding her against him.

He kissed the top of her head gently. "Go to sleep Gina."

Her heart fluttered at the nickname she hadn't heard in years. No one had ever called her Gina, Daniel was the first and last and only. It didn't feel right to her except when it came from Daniel's lips.

She hummed in protest though she could feel her eyelids starting to droop.

"So stubborn." He muttered and she smirked.

"I promise I'll be here when you awaken." He said against her hair.

"You better be." She murmured, curling further into him. She felt him smile against her hair and kiss her again before letting out a long sigh and nuzzling her.

She finally let her eyes close, once again safely wrapped in his loving embrace and knew that they'd always make it, come what may.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I hit a block and couldn't think of anything else to add and I've kept you waiting long enough. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Regina slept through the night and when she awoke she found herself just where she'd expected, curled up to Daniel's side in a cramped hospital bed.

The man beside her was fast asleep but relaxed and content as opposed to in pain and she hated to leave him but her body was furiously protesting. She lightly brushed his hair off his forehead and pressed a tender kiss there before carefully maneuvering herself out of his arms.

She stretched out her stiff muscles, slipped on her shoes, cast one last look at Daniel and then left the room in search of the bathroom.

After finishing up she stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection. Her hair was in disarray, she removed her make up the night of Daniel's attack and her face looked horribly pale, the tears had long since stopped but still her eyes looked just that bit red and puffy. On the outside she looked horrible reflecting what she had been put through in the last 48 hours but it hardly reflected but she felt like at that moment.

Her years and years of dressing up in fancy dress, both as the queen in the Enchanted Forest and as mayor in Storybrooke was truly just an act, a facade she put up so no one would see the lost girl inside.

The Regina that stared back at her now was wiped clear of that facade and she could start to see the Regina she knew she was starting to poke out.

She smiled at her reflection, for once in a very long time, almost truly happy with what she saw.

However, the facade must stay on a little longer so she splashed some water onto her face and combed her fingers through her hair until it was acceptable, straightened her clothes which she realized she was still wearing a messy night shirt with an old pair of jeans but she made it work and headed out the door.

She was about to head back to Daniel when a low growl rumbling from her abdomen alerted her to another protest her body was giving her. She let out a sigh and reluctantly headed toward the hospital kitchen to request food for both her and Daniel.

She was almost to the elevator when something caught her attention. Lying in a bed half shielded by a partially closed curtain was Dr. Whale.

Her eyes narrowed as she slowly approached the curtain. He was awake and staring dazed at the ceiling, not aware of her presence until she pushed the curtain fully open.

He blinked and lowered his head until his eyes fell on her. His eyes widened at her appearance and she knew right away by the fear in his eyes that he knew that she knew. Whether he knew Daniel was in the hospital just a several yards away, she was uncertain but she was sure she was about to find out.

"Whale." She greeted coldly and for a moment her eyes flickered to the bloody stump that used to be his left arm. Even looking at that, knowing who had caused it, she found no fault in Daniel.

"Regina." He greeted back just as coldly but there was no denying the tremor in his voice. "I assume you found him."

"Indeed I did." She took a step further past the curtain, closing it behind her for a little privacy.

Whale visibly swallowed and then cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his bed. She raised her brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you what he was, I warned you..."

She viciously cut him off. "Except he's not." She snapped, lowering her hands back to her sides as she rushed toward the side of his bed.

The fear in his eyes disappeared to be replaced with anger and he threw a pointed look at his severed arm. "I beg to differ."

Her lips twitched in a snarl. "You brought him back to life, you gave him a new heart, except you did it unprofessionally."

His eyes flashed. "Oh I apologize, my laboratory appears to be trapped in another world."

Regina's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Don't you dare try to pin this on me."

Whale pushed himself up to meet her stare head on. "The procedure was always a risky one. I didn't know what to expect and this is a different world, the possibilities were endless."

She scoffed. "And still you tried."

He shifted his jaw. "I had high hopes."

She let out a bitter laugh. "You had something to gain."

At his lack of response and steady glare she scoffed and turned away from him, running her fingers through her hair. She slowly shook her head, her hands resting on her hips as she stared at the blue curtain and then with a sigh turned back to him, keeping her expression stern. "I should be thanking you."

His brow raised in surprise, clearly not expecting that response. "How so?"

"You brought back Daniel. And the cost, I think, was rather fair." Her lips twitched as she eyed his wound.

"You mean, he's alive?" He asked, surprise written in his voice.

A smirk crossed her lips and she curtly nodded. "He's right down the hall."

His eyes widened again and her eyes grew dark and narrowed again, leaning forward as she hissed. "He was rushed here last night because a certain doctor didn't correctly do the procedure. He could have died."

Whale pressed his lips together. "Quite frankly, you're lucky he made it this far."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this procedure only worked once before and it didn't last long and it didn't end well."

She turned her head, eyeing him curiously, trying to ignore the sudden lump in her throat. "Explain."

He rolled his eyes slightly and let out a heavy sigh. "People aren't meant to live without their hearts, madame mayor. And they're certainly not meant to live with someone else's. My work has always been a risk and a leap of faith, a faith that I wasn't sure I had in myself and a faith that I put in science. Countless times I tried and countless times I failed. The one time I did succeed I ended up having to put him back down because he was far too out of control. The man he used to be was gone, he was a monster inside of a human's body and I fear your Daniel is the same."

Regina's eyes clouded over with anger and darkness and she hastened toward his bed. "My Daniel is not a monster."

"I am only stating what I have observed. I didn't know Daniel before he was dead but when he did this," He pointed harshly to his stub, his eyes full of just much anger, "There was no trace of humanity in his eyes. It was just as my last experiment, a failure disguised as a success."

"No." She seethed and pointed viciously to her left. "Daniel is right down there and he is as human as he was the day he died. Daniel is different than your other experiments because he has me. True love over comes all."

"Love?" Whale questioned bitterly. "If you believe that love is the successful part of the equation I'm afraid I'll have to disprove your theory."

"Is that right?"

"Are you insinuating, Madame Mayor, that I did not love my brother?"

Her face fell and his brow raised pointedly. "Love has nothing to do with it and you are not as smart as I thought if you believe in the magic of true love."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're wrong." She growled and turned on her heel, pushing the curtain open. She paused for a moment, turning back to him, a dark threat in her eyes. "And if you ever try to lay a hand on him, if you ever try to come after him, I will make sure you regret it."

With a snarl she closed the curtain and stormed off back toward Daniel's room, her empty stomach long forgotten.

Still reeling, she pushed the glass door to Daniel's room open, catching the immediate attention of the man in question.

Daniel was perched upright in his bed, wide awake and now staring at her, his eyes wide in concern and surprise. The Regina before him was not one he had ever known. There was a darkness that completely took over her face, an anger in her eyes, a heavy frown her lips. It was a look he had seen before, though not on her, but on her mother...that night in the stables.

"Regina?" His voice was low and soft, thick with the concern he felt for her. "What's wrong?"

The sound of his voice seemed to have an immediate soothing affect on her, the darkness slipping away from her face, the anger replaced with mere frustration and she let out a heavy sigh.

Her eyes focused on his from across the short distance of the room and the look he gave her calmed any small seed of doubt Whale had planted into her mind. Whatever she had done to him that day to bring him out of his delusion had worked. The Daniel that sat before her was without a question her Daniel.

A soft, small smile tugged at his lips and she slowly walked towards his bed, reaching out to take his hand. The question and concern was still written in his eyes and she did promise him she'd tell him everything.

She took a seat in the chair next to him and started to rub her thumb against his knuckles in soft caresses. She let out another sigh before finally speaking, "I spoke to the man who brought you back."

Daniel's eyes widened and he blinked in shock. "You did?" He whispered and fear crept into his eyes, no doubt remembering what he had done. "How is he?"

Regina resisted an eye roll. It would be just like Daniel to care about him. "He's fine." She answered, a bit of coldness in her voice. "He is convinced you are still a monster."

Daniel ducked his head. "Perhaps I am." He murmured.

Her grip tightened on his hand. "You're not Daniel. Look at me." She released his hand to bring her hand to the side of his face, guiding his eyes back to hers. "He is worried that you have no humanity left but that is simply not true, anyone who looks at you can see that."

He sighed heavily. "What happens if it does come back, Regina? The monster I woke up as. It may be gone now but that does not mean it is gone forever."

She swallowed and shook her head. "I believe it is. You came back to me, Daniel. You came back after I touched you." Her hand slid down his neck to rest lightly over his heart. "That was what you needed. You have a new heart but that does not change who you are."

"You have such faith in me." He remarked in surprise.

She smiled. "Of course I do, Daniel. I love you." She reached up to brush her fingers through his hair. "I will go to the ends of the world to make you see what I see. No matter what, you'll always be my Daniel."

"Even though I attacked a man? Hurt him beyond the usual?"

She frowned thinking of Whale. "He is not a good man, Daniel."

"That does not justify what I have done."

"You weren't yourself." She shook her head fervently. "_You _ would never hurt anyone and the guilt you are feeling now proves that." She gently caressed the side of his cheek. "He knew what he was doing, the risks involved when he decided to do this. It is not anyone's fault but his own that he was hurt." Observing the look of pain, fear and guilt still present in his eyes, Regina sighed. "Please don't keep blaming yourself for this."

He shook his head slowly. "Except it was not just him who I hurt." His eyes flickered to her neck where the bruises in the shape of his fingers still contrasted darkly against her pale skin.

Regina let out a sigh and cast him a look. "I do not blame you for that."

"Proving you are still my sweet girl however, forgiving myself is not that easy."

Regina pressed her lips together and then climbed up on the small empty space on the bed beside him, immediately curling up to his side.

She took his face in her hands, locking her eyes onto his, making sure he saw and believed what she was trying to say. "That very brief moment of pain was absolutely nothing compared to the pain I felt of losing you, of having to live without you for so long. And certainly nothing compared to the pleasure and joy of having you back. Daniel," She let out soft sigh, "I have been through so much pain in my life and having you here," She caressed her thumb against his warm cheek, "Being able to feel you, and hear you and see you, to know you're alive makes it all alright." She closed her eyes and leaned in to gently rest her forehead against his. "You're the best thing in my life, then and now. And there is nothing you could do to make me love you any less."

Daniel lifted his hand to her cheek and wordlessly pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "You are truly remarkable, you know that?" He whispered against her mouth.

She let out a light scoff and pulled back slightly to look down at him. "Well I wouldn't say that."

"You are telling me not to doubt myself and you should be doing the same."

She shook her head. "The difference between you and I, Daniel, is that I know what I have done and I have done them consciously."

"And you clearly feel remorse, is that not good enough to prove that you are not so wicked?"

She smiled sadly. "Perhaps to you, who loves me but to those of the lives I have all but destroyed...I don't think they will be as generous."

His eyes crinkled. "I still cannot picture you so ruthless."

She turned her eyes downward. She knew what he was thinking even if he would never say it. He could not picture her being like her mother and though it sickened her to think about, as Rumplestiltskin had pointed out she had become similar to her mother. She thought of her vault in the cemetery, and the wall of hearts she kept not too far from Daniel's resting place. How she had crushed the heart of Graham to dust out of simple spite.

"Regina?" His concerned tone caught her attention and she brought her eyes back up to his and his thumb brushed across her cheek, wiping away the tear she didn't know had fallen.

"Sorry." She whispered with a half laugh. "I'm fine."

Daniel frowned. "No you're not."

"Daniel..." She sighed.

"I love you." He said, continuing to brush his thumb across her cheek soothingly. "What's on your mind, Regina?"

Her eyes fluttered closed, not able to look him in the eyes. "I am worried...terrified...that I've become...her."

Daniel didn't need to question who she was referring to. He had only known one person who could terrify Regina and that was her mother.

"You could never become her."

Regina scoffed and shook her head. "If not than I've come pretty close."

"I've seen you with Henry, Regina. What your mother has done to you you could never do to him." Daniel protested.

She swallowed thickly before letting out a shuddering breath. "Why do you think Henry is not staying with me anymore? He found out what I am...he thinks I don't love him, he found his birth mother because he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Regina." He moved both of his hands to her face and held her firmly. "That boy loves you, could you not see the way he looked at you during our dinner? It is the way any child would look at his mother. He is young and perhaps does not understand everything that has happened but he was worried about you, the way he lit up when he discovered who I was to you, he was happy you were happy. No matter what has happened in the past, Henry is your son and he knows it."

Her lips turned up in a watery smile. Perhaps Daniel was right, Henry did seem to be warming up to her again despite the fact that he wanted to live with his grandfather.

But then her smile faded and she let out another heavy sigh. "Even so, the things I've done..."

"I don't care about the things you've done. Regina, look at me." Her eyes fluttered open and she was struck by the powerful, genuine, love in his eyes. "Your mother was not one to show remorse and you, sitting here, tearing yourself up with worry about being like her proves to me that you are nothing like her at all." He smiled warmly. "You convinced me that I am not a monster because of the actions I have done in the past. Convince yourself that you are not one either."

She bit down softly on her lower lip. The town and her conscious would not let it be that easy but perhaps with Daniel around to remind her of who she really is and what it is like to love and be loved in return, the transition to ruthless mayor to the real Regina would be that much faster.


End file.
